A related conventional fender panel fixing structure of a passenger vehicle is described in JP 2005-96502A.
As shown in FIG. 5, a fender panel 100 of a passenger vehicle is provided with a flat plate-shaped projection strip 103 that is positioned in an upper periphery of a notch portion 101 formed therein. The projection strip 103 has a hook-shaped engagement portion 104 that is formed in a distal end portion thereof. The projection strip 103 is constructed to be inserted into a space between a triangular fixed window (not shown) and a side body (not shown), so that the engagement portion 104 formed in the distal end portion thereof engages a clip 108 that is secured in the space. Thus, a circumferential periphery of the notch portion 101 of the fender panel 100 can be secured to the side body, so that rattle cannot be easily generated around the circumferential periphery of the notch portion 101, e.g., when the vehicle is moving.